


Lil Guy, Big Sleep

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: He's so cute, It just happened okay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Ollie's perspective. I love him.





	Lil Guy, Big Sleep

Ollie opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Being a dog could be hard sometimes, but he enjoyed it overall. He had good days and bad days. Good when he got to go on long walks and meet other nice dogs. Bad when the man who couldn't touch him came over and made dumb jokes, forcing him to bark at him to protect Noel. He liked being around Noel when he sat in his big chair and did funny voices or spoke in his soothing voice to people who weren't in the room. He also liked cuddling with Aleena and being petted on the head.

He wandered into the room and saw Noel already in his chair, his voice all low and familiar. Cautiously Ollie sniffed the nearest wheel of the swivel chair and suddenly Noel looked down and saw him there, a smile widening on his face.

Ollie didn't understand the humans' speech but he felt their emotions behind it. Noel said something friendly before reaching down and lifting Ollie up to his chest.

Ollie looked around, once again trying to figure out where these people were who Noel was talking to. No luck. He tipped his head back when he realized that Noel's neck and face were right next to him and started trying to clean him up a bit. Noel laughed and lowered Ollie onto his lap. Ollie wished he could've given Noel a better grooming but conceded and sat, exhaling peacefully as he felt Noel's fingers scratch behind his ears.

He loved being Noel and Aleena's dog. They showed him that not every human was cruel and abandoning. Humans could be loving and caring and wonderful, too.

Soon enough, Ollie fell asleep, only waking later when Noel made a lot of movement and noise, sounding celebratory. He hopped down, sensing that might continue for a while, and curled up in the little bed on the floor a few feet away. There. Now he could sleep.


End file.
